


After the Hook-up

by diceysmiles



Series: Hook-up [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cop Fetish, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, What Happens After the One Night Stand, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceysmiles/pseuds/diceysmiles
Summary: Two months after they hook-up, Naruto and Sasuke are still keeping in touch. They don't have their relationship defined just yet. As they go about their day, they reflect on what they have going on that day and can't keep the other person out of their minds. They think about want they want/need from each other; each doing little things that will help their relationship progress.





	After the Hook-up

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a second part to the Hook-up because I couldn't really see a happy ending when it came to a relationship between the two in this universe. But as with all stories, this one just wouldn't go away until I sat down and wrote it. It was hard to write and the ending was re-written a few times. Anyway, hope you enjoy. There won't be any more to this series after this one-shot.
> 
> It's completely different from the first.

**_This old man is beat… I've been on my feet for the past fifteen hours. I'm heading home and crashing._ **

That had been the text Naruto received the day after his hook-up. He had spent an hour with Sasuke the morning after and waited for Sasuke to get back to him once he was out of work. It was eleven o'clock at night and Naruto had opted not to go out with his friends in order to wait for Sasuke's call. When he was made aware that Sasuke wasn't able to stop by, he saw no point to staying in. He grabbed his keys and wallet then shot a quick text to Ino.

**You still at the club?**

Fifteen minutes later Ino had replied: **_Yup! :D It's packed!_**

**See you in a few.**

**_Hurry! We're thinking of heading to the lounge!_ **

**I'll meet you outside then.**

**_K!_ **

* * *

**_Two months later..._ **

8:00 a.m. — It was a Monday morning and Sasuke's alarm woke him from his sleep, which he didn't have enough of the night before. Because he works in Criminal Investigations, he works a day shift with weekends off, which was pretty good compared to his hours before. The past weekend, though, he had been the detective on call, and it had been a busy weekend for him work wise. He had acquired three new cases before the work week had even begun.

Sasuke eased out of bed, showered, shaved, and then threw on a shirt and tie. He couldn't decide if he missed wearing a uniform. Part of him would always be a patrol officer at heart. Be that as it may, when it was ninety-five degrees out with eighty percent humidity, he was thankful he wasn't working traffic or walking a beat in a dark wool outfit like those in patrol had to wear.

He grabbed a travel mug with coffee, strapped on his sidearm, and headed to the office in his unmarked car.

At first, he had been excited about getting an unmarked car, until he realized that instead of the sleek new Dodge Charger he had been expecting he was issued a five-year-old low-end import to avoid being noticeable.

The CI department —or so he had been told— avoided standard patrol car models so that they weren't easily pegged as cop cars.

8:45 a.m. — When Sasuke arrived at the office the first thing he did was check his voicemail. He had four new messages and they were all from the family of the victim from the murder scene he worked Sunday night.

They were understandably desperate for answers and called with —what they believed to be— further leads and evidence for Sasuke to follow up.

Sasuke returned the calls and took down the information they gave him, which turned out to be promising. He assured them he would do everything he could to find answers and offered them his cell number so they could get a hold of him easily. It was a small gesture —an even smaller comfort— but it brought a little more relief to the family and let them know Sasuke really did care about what they were going through.

After Sasuke had gotten off the phone, he looked through his case files and planned his day. He had a few witnesses he needed to interview, as well as the primary suspect from Sunday's murder. The suspect had contacted a lawyer and had declined to answer questions. But the attorney left a message that morning for Sasuke and said that the suspect was ready to talk. Sasuke set up the interview for late afternoon to allow time to talk to witnesses and have as much information as possible to be able to look for holes in the suspect's story.

9:00 a.m. — Naruto's alarm went off and he automatically sat up. He reached over to his alarm and turned it off without opening his eyes. He stretched his arms up and yawned. With a little more effort, he opened his eyes and got out of bed even though his body was still felt heavy with sleep. He went straight to the bathroom, turned on the cold water, and then jumped in. After a hiss and jump, he was wide awake and adjusting to the temperature.

Naruto dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He made his way to the living area with a bowl of cereal. He turned on the TV and looked through the recorded shows for something to watch. He selected an episode of Walking Dead since he had missed most of the season due to the Walking Dead strike he had been on. He checked his Facebook account, email, blogs, and anything else online once he finished his cereal. He had time to kill and didn't feel like immersing himself in the episode he was watching. Nothing was really happening anyway. Plus he needed to get his mind working properly.

Naruto had an errant thought about Sasuke when he washed his bowl and spoon. He wondered if Sasuke had eaten breakfast and thought about the last time they had breakfast together. It had been about four days back.

Naruto briefly wondered whether or not Sasuke would call him to meet up later. And realized that he was probably thinking about Sasuke because of the picture Ino had posted the day before on her Instagram of her and Sai having lunch together.

Naruto closed his laptop when he sat back down and decided to bitch about the fact that Glen was dead to his roommate —who just so happened to pass by— before he began to compare his relationship with Sasuke to the one Ino had with Sai.

"Dude, that's old news! Get over it!" his roommate said wildly. "That's not what you should be worried about. Armageddon is coming!"

Naruto pretended not to be listening. He forgot his roommate was a little nuts. And then he shuddered at the thought that the guy might be a little right. Or more than a little right. There was way too much insane shit happening in the political world at the moment.

Maybe he would watch ESPN or something instead of zombies. There was no need to be reminded of what post-apocalyptic life would be like.

9:55 a.m. — Naruto left the resident building and headed towards campus which was only a few blocks away. Class didn't start until half past ten but he wanted to grab a coffee on the way.

Then he remembered that they sold those awesome cupcakes at the coffee shop around the corner from Sasuke's apartment. If only he had been heading to campus from there.

_Sasuke had called Naruto up for a late dinner three days after they met. As soon as they ordered, Sasuke asked the waiter to make it a to-go order. They went back to Sasuke's place, did the dirty, ate dinner before Sasuke initiated their second round of sex then they had both crashed out. It had been about three in the morning when Sasuke received a call from dispatch. He had to go to work right away. Naruto had woken and asked if Sasuke wanted him to leave. But Sasuke told him to stay and get some rest then walked out of the room. Naruto rolled over to get comfortable but Sasuke quickly returned to the bedroom._

_"_ _Naruto," he had said in a serious tone. "You're not asleep already are you?"_

_"_ _Naw," Naruto had said and yawned. He turned over to face Sasuke and saw Sasuke holding out something towards him. Naruto took whatever Sasuke was offering — it was hard and cold._

_A key._

_"_ _What's this?"_

_"_ _The key to my place, idiot," Sasuke had said and actually sounded annoyed._

_Naruto dismissed the comment easily. He figured Sasuke was probably grumpy because of the hour._

_"_ _Lock up when you leave. And… Be aware of your surroundings on your way home."_

_What he really meant to say was 'be careful, I worry about you' but he couldn't get himself to say something like that. It was too soon._

_"_ _Yeah, okay," Naruto had said without argument_. _'As if I hadn't heard that one before.' He internally rolled his eyes._

_Sasuke nodded —satisfied with that answer— and grabbed a change of clothes before he went into the bathroom._

_When Naruto woke up again later that morning, Sasuke had been long gone._

10:00 a.m. — With no new progress from the evidence techs, Sasuke left the office with Shikamaru and the two made their way to the witnesses. Shikamaru recorded the interviews Sasuke gave to each of them. Most of the information they heard confirmed what Sasuke already knew from the evidence, but a couple of new pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. They were making progress.

Shikamaru had noticed that a couple statements contradicted each other. It was frustrating. However, when dealing with different people who have different perspectives, it's a common occurrence. Witnesses often blended what they observed with opinions they formed after they had time to think about what happened.

They would have to review the statements at a later time to separate the facts from the speculation. It was a challenge to be sure, but nothing he hadn't dealt with many times over.

After the last witness interview, Sasuke pulled into a vacant parking lot to write down some notes and go over the facts with Shikamaru so that they would be ready when they met up with the suspect. Sasuke formed a line of questioning while Shikamaru devised a game plan. They still had plenty of time to dig up more information so they set out to do just that.

10:30 a.m. — Naruto's first class of the day was about to start. He was happy he didn't have to come in earlier but the class had over two hundred students which made it harder for him to concentrate. Too many distractions. And it also made it way too easy for him to just take a nap without being noticed. But he forced himself to focus. He took notes, answered questions, and wished he was anywhere else in the world but there.

10:45 a.m. — One of Sasuke's current cases was a witness intimidation case. A relative of a domestic violence suspect allegedly threatened the victim. Believing the relative would show up at the suspect's arraignment, Sasuke and Shikamaru planned to arrest him at the courthouse. The arraignment didn't begin until two p.m. They had time to work on another case in the meantime.

Sasuke printed out a flier with information and a picture of the suspect —a man with a bushy mustache and bushy eyebrows— to have on hand for later.

11:15 a.m. — Shikamaru parked the car at the spot where the victim —from a different case they were currently working— had been shot. He left the engine idling knowing he wouldn't be long. Sasuke stayed in the car and kept an eye out while Shikamaru went inside the gas station to speak to the attendant. Shikamaru handed the attendant fliers about the case after giving a briefing as to why he was there.

When Shikamaru returned to the car, he informed Sasuke that the attendant already had fliers posted.

Next, they headed towards the vicinity where the getaway vehicle had been last seen. Shikamaru and Sasuke believed the suspects either lived in the neighborhood where they ditched the van or knew it well.

The detectives themselves were familiar with the streets in their service area. They had been there on numerous occasions for different cases while trying to spot a getaway vehicle or to find someone that could offer them information.

They didn't have much luck in the neighborhood, though. People were either not home, didn't have any information, or plainly didn't speak enough English to understand what the detectives were saying.

The detectives finally heard something promising from two men and a teen girl who surprisingly came up to them being nosy. Once the trio found out why the detectives were in their neighborhood, they offered up all the information they knew. Sasuke spoke to the two men and Shikamaru spoke to the girl separately so that they didn't mix their facts together and leave something important out.

As they drove away, Sasuke turned towards Shikamaru and said, "They may have told us something that could help the case."

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied. "And I wasn't holding out for a turn of luck at the end. But next time, you talk to the girl."

Sasuke chuckled but didn't offer to do so; a fact that didn't escape Shikamaru.

"Tch! Troublesome."

11:30 a.m. — Naruto arrived at his next class with a loud yawn. He decided to take plenty of notes because he had to stay awake. But it was extremely difficult for him to maintain concentration on one subject. He reminded himself that it was his last year and that was enough motivation to force him to stay focused.

12:22 p.m. — Naruto walked out of class as soon as it was over. He pulled out his phone and called Sasuke. He knew better than to call Sasuke when he was at work, but ever since that morning, Naruto had really been itching to see Sasuke sooner rather than later.

Sasuke answered on the first ring. "Hey, moron."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said with a wide smile. From the way Sasuke answered the phone, Naruto knew he caught him at a good time. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch. I'm up for anything if you're free."

"Ah," Sasuke said and Naruto heard a phone ring in the background. Sasuke wasn't alone. Probably out with his partner. "It's not a good time."

"Alright," Naruto said feeling a bit disappointed but smiled regardless. He didn't want Sasuke to feel guilty. He knew that what Sasuke did was important. "No problem! I better go, though. This stomach can't feed itself!"

He heard Sasuke laugh and Naruto smiled wider knowing Sasuke was hanging up being in a good mood.

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye, Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully before he too hung up.

When Naruto was on his way to the campus cafeteria, Hinata called him and invited him to go to lunch with her. She said she was supposed to write a review for a certain eatery off campus for the college paper.

Naruto's next class wasn't until after two so he agreed to go with her. He figured it would be fun to help her critique the service and such.

As Naruto made his way to meet up with Hinata, he remembered the first time Sasuke had called him while on his lunch break a few days after they had met —the first real contact they had after the hook-up. Within ten minutes of the call, it became very clear that a relationship with Sasuke would be… Well, troublesome was going to be an understatement. With everything going on during the twenty-minute call —the interruptions of the other officers talking back and forth in the background, Sasuke's attention being distracted by passerbyers, and the mid-sentence "I have to call you back."— Naruto knew that if he were to pursue anything with Sasuke it was not going to be easy.

1:00 p.m. — Sasuke, Shikamaru, and the detectives who work both hot and cold cases were invited to have lunch with their supervising sergeant. They headed to an Italian eatery on First Avenue, where the servers knew them well.

Anyone who saw them having lunch would be reminded of what it was like to have a family dinner. Everyone was talking over everyone as they caught up with one another and the recent news.

They had a discussion about the strange animal sightings that had happened recently, including the humpback whale in the Hudson River, the pack of raccoons in Central Park and then someone mentioned the number of sharks that were seen off Coney Island.

Similar to any family, there was also good-natured teasing amongst them. Someone made a joke about how another detective wasn't funny. Another one took a jab at his partner revealing that he used to watch General Hospital with his wife.

As they were nearing the end of their meal, Sasuke saw Naruto walk into the restaurant and right up to him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke nodded in greeting. He felt a bit shellshocked to see his boyfriend out of the blue and began to feel guilty about the earlier phone call.

Of course, everyone at the table quieted down to watch the exchange.

"I was across the street and saw you," he fidgeted under the open stares, "just wanted to say hi," Naruto said as casually as possible through the nerves and added a shrug for good measure before he began to turn away.

"Have you ate yet?" Sasuke asked before Naruto could completely turn away.

Sasuke wanted to offer him part of his plate but he had eaten all his food. His hand twitched when he noticed the breadbasket. He was contemplating offering him some bread but knew it would be idiotic of him to do so.

"Yeah, actually," Naruto said and grinned happily because Sasuke cared enough to ask. "I'll talk to you soon."

There were times the two tried to meet somewhere for lunch only for Sasuke not to show up because a call came in while he was on route. Naruto understood it wasn't easy to find a proper time to get together and didn't resent Sasuke wanting to eat out with his friends or coworkers.

"Alright," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto waved and then turned to the others. "I didn't mean to interrupt, sorry."

"Hey, it's no problem at all!" one of the guys said. Probably Choji.

"Yeah, join us!" said another.

But Naruto was already at the door. He waved again and thanked them for offering before exiting the premises completely.

Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto until he saw him meet up with his friend across the street. He remembered that girl from the first night they met. And even though he kept his face expressionless, he worried that Naruto might be upset with him for blowing him off earlier.

"Who was that guy?" Choji said curiously. "And is that his girlfriend? She's hot!"

"She looked familiar," Shino said then shrugged.

Sasuke didn't answer and Shikamaru eyed him warily. Shikamaru had a fairly good idea of who Naruto was since he remembered him from the night the two girls confused him for a frat student. One of which was walking away with Naruto at the moment. He decided to distract the guys, though.

"So anyone saw the game last night?" he said in a bored tone.

"Too tired," Choji said.

"I recorded it. Maybe I'll get to watch it today," Shino told him.

"Same here," somebody else said.

Sasuke Uchiha was twenty-seven years old and one of the squad's youngest members. Being on the force ran in his family; his father and a few other relatives were also police officers. His background on his work computer screen displayed a staged photo of his father writing his mother a ticket.

But Sasuke said that it was his high school football coach —a retired police officer— who had been the one that turned his interest towards law enforcement. After a few other meaningless jobs, he enrolled in the police academy. It was a decision he didn't regret. And even though he didn't have time for a proper relationship, he still didn't regret his decision.

1:45 p.m. — Naruto made his way back to campus after walking Hinata back to the residence building. He wanted to make use of the computer lab until it was time for his next class. He had a little over half an hour to wait and knew he had time to finish at least one assignment.

2:00 p.m. — Sasuke and Shikamaru casually —to the naked eye— stood outside the arraignment courtroom while they kept an eye out for the man with the bushy mustache. Shikamaru was smoking and Sasuke stayed clear of the second-hand smoke the best he could. He was grateful, however, that Shikamaru didn't smoke in the car.

After some time, the arraignment already having begun, they realized that the man they were waiting for was most likely a no-show. But they decided to stick around a little longer just in case.

They never knew how their day was going to go. Sometimes nothing really happened and other times, they didn't have time to catch their breath.

2:30 p.m. — Naruto was back on campus and ready for physics lab to begin. What they were about to learn seemed mildly interesting, so he didn't quite feel like he was about to spend two excruciating hours bored out of his mind.

2:45 p.m. — With the new information Sasuke gathered, he had come by some good leads and ideas of where to look for some key evidence. He and Shikamaru headed back to the office where Sasuke drew up a search warrant so that he could collect the evidence he expected to find. He sent a draft to the district attorney's office for review. Since it wasn't a time sensitive case, he knew that he wouldn't receive word on the search warrant until the following day.

3:00 p.m. — Sasuke and Shikamaru made their way to the attorney's office where the suspect was waiting to be interviewed.

The suspect's answers were short and somewhat evasive. It was clear he had been coached on what to say by his attorney. He even offered an alibi about his whereabouts at the time of the incident, but Sasuke had some witnesses who could contradict his story. And Sasuke wasn't ready to play that card just yet. Both he and Shikamaru were able to tell that the suspect was lying, but they wanted to have more evidence to back up their claims before they called the suspect out on his lies. When the interview was over, the detectives played nice with the suspect and the attorney. They assured the suspect they were exhausting all leads.

4:20 p.m. — Finally out of class, Naruto walked back to his apartment in the student resident building. When he walked into his place, he ran into his other two roommates that had left before he had even woken up. They looked like they were just chilling. They both greeted him when he walked in and told him they were waiting for him to play The Division.

Naruto grinned and cheered. He had plenty of time to play before he had to go to the last class he had that day.

5:00 p.m. — While many people prepared to go home for the day, Sasuke and the other detectives in his department still had to dedicate some time to write reports. The gap between when a homicide occurred and when it went to trial was closer to two years or sometimes longer. Defense attorneys would go through reports wanting to know exactly what officers had done and with whom they had spoken to. The reports needed to be detailed, down to the number of people who lived in a particular house.

Sasuke started his day going over reports, and he would end his day writing them.

6:30 p.m. — Naruto couldn't ignore his stomach any longer and put down the game controller. His roommates had given up before he had. But that was only because they had busier schedules than his own. He made a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner because they were quick and filling. He cracked open a can of soda and downed the entire thing before he opened another.

When he finished eating, he caught the time on his phone and stood up with a jerk. He had completely forgotten about his class at six forty-five. He grabbed his bag and frantically made his way back to campus.

Luckily he wasn't late. His last class wasn't so bad; it was just a lot to take in two hours at a time.

7:00 p.m. — Sasuke finished his last report and began to shut down his computer and clean up his workplace. When he looked up, he noticed the others had already gone home for the day save for Shikamaru.

"I'm heading out. Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

Shikamaru wanted to ask Sasuke about Naruto since lunch but didn't want to say anything in front of the others or while they were actually on the job. But his curiosity had been piqued.

"Alright, but something light," Sasuke responded. He felt like he had overeaten at lunch.

Shikamaru nodded and decided they should go to Sticky Rice. He hadn't been there in awhile and he could pick something up for Temari as well. They went in separate cars and were seated right away when they walked in.

"Is that Naruto kid your boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked casually after they ordered.

Sasuke looked at him without blinking for a moment but didn't answer right away. Not because he wanted to keep his relationship with Naruto a secret but because he really wasn't sure what to reply. They saw a lot of each other —or a lot compared to the other so-called relationships he had previously— and Naruto had his apartment key but…

"He's in college," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Ah, so it's just something casual?"

"Hn."

At least that was what he assumed Naruto thought what they had was. Well, until today. When Naruto had called earlier it had been the first time that Naruto had reached out to him instead of the other way around. Maybe Naruto actually wanted something more than what they had? Sasuke wasn't sure and decided not to think about it.

8:00 p.m. — It had been a long day, coming off of a long weekend. When Sasuke finally made it home, he craved a shower and a cold beer to wash away the stress of the day. The shower, he would be able to do. The beer was out of the question because he was still on call.

After reading a few chapters of the newest book he'd purchased, he was ready to turn in for the night. He rested his head on the goose down pillow and hoped for sleep to come. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes at night, he saw the faces of the victims whose deaths he'd investigated. Sleep didn't always come easily, but fortunately, it did tonight.

9:00 p.m. — Naruto arrived at his place and went straight to his room. He began to do some homework; pre-labs for Tuesday and he had to read something for Wednesday. He sighed heavily but got right to work. His roommates were either not home or busy on their own work. No one said a word. The tapping on keys, pages turning, and pencil scratching on paper was all that was heard in their place. Soothing enough to keep them all busy with their studies and distracting enough for Naruto to know, he wasn't alone.

10:20 p.m. — Sasuke woke with a start. He sat up and reached for his gun but he realized he wasn't wearing it. It was within reaching distance, though. But he didn't need it. It had been a nightmare that woke him. He realized he had only slept for about an hour when he looked at the time. He scrubbed his face angrily knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep right away. He needed a distraction. No, he needed company. A bright warm smile made the forefront of his mind. He sighed and reached for his phone.

_'_ _Maybe it's not so casual after all,'_ he thought as he contemplated pressing the call button.

10:30 p.m. — Naruto received a call from Sasuke right when he was about to play video games.

10:55 p.m. — Naruto arrived at Sasuke's apartment and let himself in. Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table, two bowls of oyakodon just waiting to be eaten before him. Naruto's stomach actually grumbled when the smell of the food reached him. He hadn't had a proper meal since he had lunch with Hinata.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and gestured for him to have a seat.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry," Sasuke said casually as if he hadn't taken the time to prepare the dish for them.

"Yeah, starving," Naruto said as he sat down. He grabbed a fork and dug in without ceremony.

Sasuke began to eat as well. He had a few questions to ask Naruto but he opted to study him for a moment.

"This is really good! You make it?" Naruto asked and pretended not to notice Sasuke's scrutiny. He idly wondered what that might be about but then he decided he didn't care.

"Yes, it doesn't take very long," Sasuke said and shrugged.

"I can make grilled cheese," Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Naruto chuckled and finished eating. He drank the water that Sasuke set out for him.

Sasuke chewed slowly as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto was smiling waiting for Sasuke to finish his food. He wasn't too surprised when Sasuke had called so late. And he had been wanting to see Sasuke all day.

"You're dying to ask me something aren't you?" Naruto said and chuckled when Sasuke's eyebrows shot up slightly before his expression smoothed out once more.

"Hn."

"What is it then?"

"Aren't you angry?" Sasuke said curiously.

"About what?"

"I told you I couldn't meet you for lunch," Naruto looked at him surprised, "and then you ran into me while I was eating out with my squad. I thought you'd be angry."

"Why would I be angry? You were busy when I called," Naruto explained patiently. "I know how difficult it is for you to find time to get together. I could only imagine that you don't get together with your squad for lunch very often."

"We don't," Sasuke said slowly.

"Well, good! I'm glad you had time to...have...quality...time...with them?" Naruto said but slowed down when he noticed the way Sasuke was looking at him.

"You're sincere," Sasuke said and tilted his head curiously as he looked at Naruto.

"Well, yeah," Naruto said with a shrug.

"They all get angry," Sasuke said more to himself.

"All?"

"The others…" Sasuke said and shook his head. He waved a hand as if to dismiss his words. "Forget it."

"Hmm," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Thank you," Sasuke said sincerely. "For understanding."

"Of course!" Naruto said and smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Why are you different?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Well, I guess, because I understand?" He shrugged. "My dad was the sheriff in my hometown. So he wasn't home a lot. My mom said we had to be supportive because my dad had a very important job. He didn't just protect lives, he saved them. My dad...he was my hero." Sasuke looked at him with something akin to admiration. "He was busy a lot but she loved him and she made it a point to make sure he was happy whenever he did have time for her —us."

"My mom was the same way. My dad was a cop, too," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

_'_ _What were the odds?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm used to it, I guess. And I understand that you're busy and not just being a dick. I mean, sometimes you are a dick but that's alright. And I like you," Naruto said with a soft smile. "A lot."

Sasuke smiled at that. "And it doesn't bother you at all that I'm an old man?" he teased remembering the night they met.

Naruto burst out laughing.

"Nah, you're hot for a geezer," he said and chuckled.

"So, it's my looks then?"

"No, I told you before. It's the way you look at me," Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Does my body language still say the opposite?"

"Not anymore," Naruto said triumphantly.

"Come on," Sasuke said and stood up, holding a hand out for Naruto to take.

Naruto instantly took Sasuke's hand. They made their way to the bedroom but didn't quite make it inside before Sasuke began to ravish Naruto's mouth. They kissed each other hungrily and began to thrust against each other. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto away. Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto gave him a lopsided smile.

Sasuke opened the door and stood aside.

"Get in here," he commanded.

_'Shit,'_ Naruto thought and swallowed.

Naruto hadn't heard Sasuke speak to him that way before. But Naruto did as he was asked before he had to be told twice.

Sasuke stood at the entrance watching Naruto who had walked up to the bed but not feeling Sasuke follow him, turned around to face him.

"Drop the pants and turn around," Sasuke told him, voice serious.

"Huh?" Naruto stammered.

"Drop the pants and turn around."

Slowly, Naruto complied wondering what had gotten into Sasuke that day and at the same time feeling a rush of excitement at being ordered about. But a part of him wanted to tell Sasuke to fuck off. And Naruto could tell that Sasuke noticed that when he saw Sasuke smirk at him.

Naruto turned but looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke unbuttoned his pants slowly and shrugged them off his hips. Naruto looked at Sasuke's bulge in his boxers and felt the anticipation build within him. This was so much different from anything they had done before. Sasuke was taking his time making him feel all sorts of emotions he hadn't felt before. Even a hint of fear because of his commanding tone.

Sasuke stalked forward while he finished undressing. He removed Naruto's t-shirt followed by his boxers and pressed his body against Naruto. He reached up and caressed Naruto's shoulders working his way towards Naruto's pecks. Sasuke kissed along the column of Naruto's neck and up to his ears. Naruto shuddered. He felt his nipples tightened and his cock drip precum. Then Naruto felt Sasuke's cock separating his butt cheeks and he moaned.

"This is what's about to happen," Sasuke whispered, his mouth close to Naruto's ear the hot breath giving him goosebumps. "I'm going to take it nice and slow and I don't want you to touch yourself or me. Do you understand? I am going to fuck you slow and steady. And you are not going to do anything but stand here and take it. Got it?"

Naruto nodded feeling way too many emotions to think of an answer. His heart was beating fast in his chest due to the unbidden lust he suddenly felt.

"What if I can't help it and touch you?"

"Then I'll tie you and you'll be forced to keep your hands to yourself," Sasuke said steadily and nipped at Naruto's shoulder. Naruto hissed but didn't move a muscle.

Sasuke pulled back for a moment and then he was back, rubbing slick fingers against Naruto's crack.

"Spread your legs for me, Naruto," Sasuke said his lips between Naruto's shoulder blades.

Naruto spread his legs and tried to relax. It was hard for him to stay still while Sasuke's fingers caressed his asshole. His legs trembled a little in need when he felt the first finger push against his ring and slowly, almost gently, slip inside. Sasuke worked him slowly to the point that it was driving Naruto mad. All he could do was press his own hands to his thighs. He felt sweat build over his skin just from the effort of keeping himself from turning around and touching Sasuke. But, gad! Sasuke was making him feel so good and driving him insane all at the same time.

_'_ _He better not get a call right now,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he felt Sasuke continue to work his hole.

Three fingers, stretching him and slipping in and out of his hole. Sasuke pressed against his prostate and Naruto felt his knees give out. Luckily the bed and Sasuke's strong arms braced him. Then he was pulled back to his feet.

"I'm entering you now," Sasuke said with his deep sultry voice. Naruto could feel the gentle kisses go up and down his back as Sasuke's cock pressed against his anus.

"I'm going to be in complete control, Naruto. But don't worry, I'll make you feel so good you'll get hard just from hearing my voice for the next couple of weeks."

Naruto couldn't even call him out for being an arrogant prick. Because his body seemed to like what he heard and he jerked back reflexively. Pushing Sasuke deeper inside of him all the while moaning almost pleadingly for Sasuke to move just a little faster.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest to keep him from moving before he continued to push inside him. Naruto felt a warmth spread from his ass across his entire body as Sasuke's cock slowly made its way deeper and deeper until Naruto could feel Sasuke's balls rubbing against his ass.

Then just when Naruto didn't think he could take it anymore, Sasuke began to fuck him. He thrust in and out, in and out, slowly but with plenty of pressure. Naruto could feel Sasuke's cock pressing inside of him from different angles, filling him and sending waves of pleasure surging throughout every part of his body. They were both groaning and breathing heavily.

"You're letting me take you without a fight. It's almost too easy as if this is what you wanted all along," Sasuke said sending chills up Naruto's scalp. Naruto wanted to fight him, throw Sasuke to the bed and fuck him senseless but Naruto was a prisoner to these sensations that Sasuke had built within him.

But a part of his mind decided to disobey Sasuke a little and he began to thrust his hips back to force Sasuke's cock to move just a little faster.

"At least you know better than to touch me, Naruto," Sasuke said then pushed Naruto's back forward until his face was pressed against the bed. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hips with a strength that Naruto hadn't known before. Naruto could no longer move his hips and Sasuke's slow steady torture continued.

Naruto spread his legs a little wider to lower his ass, and Sasuke's cock slipped in deeper.

"Oh, fuck, god yes!" Naruto said without realizing it.

Then Sasuke started to move just a little faster. But it was enough to make it feel all that much better. Naruto groaned even louder than before and felt like he couldn't hold out much longer.

Naruto's stomach began to quiver, his balls tightened and his asshole clenched Sasuke's cock.

When Sasuke felt that Naruto's body was readying him for an orgasm, he began to rock into him with faster and harder thrusts. That sent Naruto over the edge. Naruto's orgasm exploded with a loud shout just as Sasuke pushed his cock against his prostate. He saw white followed by stars.

Sasuke's breathing tensed and his body grew stiff, and he rocked his hips hard a final time before he groaned.

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke breathed heavily as he rested his head on Naruto's back. He thrust gently a few more times before his balls had completely emptied.

Sasuke laid beside Naruto, holding him tightly against his chest until they both caught their breaths. Then he slowly pulled his cock out of Naruto and removed the condom. He went to the bathroom for a moment and came back with a warm washcloth to clean Naruto's body.

Naruto was ready to fall asleep but he still managed to turn over and kiss Sasuke gently.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to stop and kissed him back, massaging his lips against Naruto's. Then he helped Naruto get under the covers and he slipped in behind him.

"Naruto, I want you to move in with me," Sasuke said suddenly.

_'_ _Why was that so much easier to say than 'I like you too'? Damn.'_

"Tomorrow," Naruto managed to mumble before he fell asleep.

Sasuke smirked knowing that Naruto probably wouldn't remember what they said when he woke. Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder and then made himself comfortable on his side of the bed. Sleep came almost too easy this time around.

2:30 a.m. — Sasuke wasn't sure how long he'd slept when the phone rang and woke him. He glanced at the time and saw it was half past two. The fog of sleep slowly lifted from his mind as he answered the call. It was dispatch.

"Good morning, Detective Uchiha," the dispatcher said. "We've got a signal seven for you. Are you ready to copy?"

Sasuke grabbed the pad and pen he kept by the bed and took notes. It was going to be another long day.


End file.
